narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Meeting of the Four Warriors !
Kiba Uchiha moved towards a meeting place called about by the Hakkingakure Council. He had been invited by Sen Uchiha for some serious talk. Daikoku and Kuchinawa Gekkō were walking by his side in case the serious talk would grow more serious than just a talk. Yoshitsune Uchiha was on the move, running towards a meeting place. "I wonder what Sen wants. Good think Yamaren was in the village. I want him to gain more expierence as to become the second Genkage." Yoshitsune said to himself as he neared the location. Seems like everyday its something new going one Raido X said as he slowly sauntered his way toward the meeting place.. I wonder what the issue is this time.. but hey if it allows me to put off the wedding with Kohana and push that date back then who am I to stop it Raido said to himself.. me in love and married with Kids ??? im way to cool for that foolishness Raido joked as he made his way closer. Kiba could smell the chakra of his wife's relatives which he mockingly termed as foul. Kiba looked at his two companions, "I feel the [arty is gonna be fun, you may go back to the village, no more trouble for us" he said as the two obeyed and returned back, he then saw Raido coming from the distance. Well well if it isnt the Fang of the uchiha clan... You dont write.. you dont check to see if im alive.. and all of sudden theres a rush for me to come here. you dont even ask me did I enjoy my birthday this year.. How rude you have become Raido X said jokingly as he slowly walked up from the distance. "Well, if it isn't my brother-in-law who got screwed by a dust style monk....." Kiba replied jokingly at the sight of Raido. Hey what can I say things happen.. and the guy was able to nearly defeat the Sage who possessed the Rinnegan and juubi.. so I expected that.. which is more than what I can say you Kiba.. I may not have been able to beat Fa' rao then .. but at least I can still defeat guys like you Raido X said attempting to irk Kiba while laughing. "Ah not anymore Raido ! I am on a verge of completing a new fighting style which will make me immortal !" smirked Kiba as he looked at Raido's expressions. Very noble of you Kiba but while your on the verge.. my progress is complete... your basically saying hey im ALMOST good enough.. but not there yet.. but im on the verge.. IM proud of you kiba I really am.. but immortal is a big word throw around by small people dont be one of them.. Raido X said fixing his sleeve as he leaned on a nearby tree... Its not your style.. "You are a jobless traveler jerk ! you don't know how it is to be a Kage of the village, you don't even have time to think about yourself, but if time is on my side the immortal technique can be completed" smirked Kiba. Funny how you know so much but understand so little.... Kiba did it ever occur to why I am a traveller...... why no matter where I go I can afford the expense of any village.. no Your to to busy looking at the smoke the bigger picture eludes you somehow... I dont know how it is to be a Kage.. nor do i care.. immortal is word thrown around by small people.. Raido X said laughing as he looked into the sky nonchalantly... your immortal technique will mean nothing in the end. "I have seen people opposing me and the fact that the technique isn't complete yet makes me stop this argument, because they say action speaks louder than words" Kiba replied. It does.. and right not you incomplete technique aint got to much to say.. Raido X smirked.. with that out the way.. whats the reason for this meeting... theses days busy is an understatement for the shit I have to deal with... "Its the Hakkinkage, don't know what is he upto, maybe a peace making ceremony but why would they call a jerky traveler like you ?" Kiba jokingly answered Raido. There are plenty of reasons none of which I will tell A Kage like you wouldnt understand.... let just say im here on the certain interest of Yamagakure and Harōgakure.. and I have my own Personal reasons.. Raido X said dodging the question in a comedic sense. "'Harōgakure, I wonder whats that''" Kiba said as he took his steps to Hakkingakure neglecting Raido, "see ya I am late". In Hakkingakure "Well hello you two. Two other Uchiha and Sen? Can I do something not relate with my clan?" Yoshitsune said, catching up to the two before Kiba before he left. "Hello" said Sen as he walked up to his fellow clansmen. Just when I thought the world was a small place it got even smaller... Raido X said as looked to see Yoshitsune and Sen...... "Haven't seen you in awhile Raido, not since our training and battle with each other. It has been even longer than that with Kiba. Hello Sen, why have you called us here?" Yoshitsune remembered and used to fourth person to walk into the group. "I called you all here becuase I want our villages to become allies and to build a stronger bond I propose that we form a team" said Sen as he looked at th three uchiha. "Aye people, every one here, how dare you forget me in your council." Kiba said as he took his place as fast as he could, "you see I had to take a long path because of a Jashin in my way". "I want to make this team in order for us to protect our villages" said Sen as sat down at a table with the rest of the uchiha. "Really? A team? Sounds interesting, but explain more." said Yoshitsune with a yawn. "Well I am sure that you all now about the famous Yonkō, the heroes of the . The Yonkō inspired me, that in order to protect my home, friends, and allies I should make a team. And you all have extraordinary abilities" said Sen. A team Raido X said?? how will this team operate??? Im not really here representing a particular village but I am here on the interest of two.. and before I just go hoping on teams I need to know my teammates.. Yoshitsune you I know.. Kiba sadly you I know as well.. Sen im not to familiar with you besides that you trained with Setsuna.. a fine warrior in his own right.. We need to build chemistry if the idea of a team will work.. Raido X stated.. so for now I support this team until I see a reason giving me otherwise "Setsuna trained my nephew" said Sen as he looked at the shinobi."But you are right" said Sen as he closed his eyes for a second. Ah thats who it was.. my bad there... well in any case let me just state the obivious.. I am Raido X.. I represent both Yamagakure as a classified position.. and I represent Harōgakure.. as well a classified position as well... I hail from the Uchiha Clan just changed my name.. and well Thats me in a nutshell.. Raido said as he stood up and looked around.. See I feel closer to you guys already "Well if its that easy, I am Sen Uchiha of the Uchiha clan, I am the seventh Hakkinkage of hakkingakure" said Sen. "Do I need a introduction ?," Kiba grinned. "Who is this guy?" Yoshitsune asked jokingly about Kiba. "I am Yoshitsune Uchiha, I was born in Konohagakure and I now lead my own village Gingagakure as the Genkage." Yoshitsune said in his introduction. Kiba coughed to gain attention, "My name is Kiba Uchiha the first Chiekage of Reikaigakure. I know you Kage's with your efforts during the War against Neo Akatsuki and this man Raido, I am stuck with his sister." "Well now that we all have know each other, but now what do we call about ourselves." said Sen as he was thinking. "Shibushi (しぶし;four warriors) ?" Kiba said in a nick of the thoughts.